


30 going on 13

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yoko has a list of things he wants to do before he turns 30. Maru helps.





	30 going on 13

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The branch is digging into his ass, but the vision before his eyes is worth it.

The maniacal way Maru giggles, however, is unsettling. Particularly since Yoko is grabbing onto him for dear life to keep from falling out of a very high tree.

“What are we doing?” he hisses, which is kind of pointless since the windows are closed because it’s _two degrees outside_.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Maru sings in response, and it really should be with the way both of their eyes are glued into the goings-on in Toda Erika’s bedroom.

“Jackpot,” Yoko says, again in the low, quiet voice like someone is going to hear them. He’s pretty sure that they wouldn’t be noticed even if the window was wide open and they were screaming at the top of their lungs, what with the way the two people inside are completely lost in each other.

It should be awkward, hiding in a tree next to a friend while secretly watching another friend make out with his girlfriend, but not when it’s Yoko, Maru, and Hina. Erika might mind, but only if she finds out.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Yoko finally says as he watches his boy unhook Erika’s bra one-handed like a boss, “but what brought this on?”

They pause to appreciate a decent pair of breasts as they’re exposed, then Maru answers like there was no break in time. “I found your list.”

Yoko tilted his head, watching proudly as Hina lowers himself to pay oral attention to both of Erika’s nipples. “What list?”

The chuckle gets Yoko’s attention, but only because he’s still holding onto Maru’s arm and feels the deep vibrations rumble through his body. “The list of things you want to do before you turn thirty.”

“Oh, that list,” Yoko says flatly. “I don’t remember showing you that.”

“You didn’t.” Maru sucks in his air when Erika arches and twists her fingers into Hina’s hair. “This should cover numbers four, ten, and maybe thirty-seven.”

It’s hard for Yoko to remember the order of his aspirations – honestly, he’s _slept_ since then – and almost forgets about it when Hina’s head keeps going _down_. “Number four was… watch someone having sex?”

Maru’s whistle is a good enough affirmation; clearly the younger of the two is just as distracted as the eldest. Good to know he’s in good company. What little conversation they’re managing is halted as Erika’s skirt bunches up around her waist, panties slid down her legs, and they get to see the true reason Erika stays with Hina.

“Jesus,” Yoko mutters, more impressed than turned on. “How does his tongue move so fast?”

“Practice,” Maru tells him. “When you’re not doing anything, just flick your tongue up and down to build up endurance. You can even do it with your mouth closed.”

Yoko tries, getting tired after awhile and knowing all too well why he’s single. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

They watch intently as Erika trembles on the bed, then jerks up so suddenly that both Yoko and Maru jerk with her and nearly fall out of the tree. There is a lot of frantic scrambling, high-pitched squeals that neither will ever admit to, and Yoko’s arms end up around Maru’s waist, his elbow bumping something he doesn’t want to think about.

Mixed in with the crisp night wind whirling through the leaves surrounding them is the distinct sound of Maru’s faint moan.

Yoko concentrates on Hina and Erika like that’s any better, any _straighter_ , and he argues with himself (internally) that straight guys watch straight porn all the time; that’s why they call it _straight_ porn. The guy’s junk has nothing to do with it, usually.

Speaking of, Hina’s crawling predatorily up Erika’s body, licking his lips as he smirks up at her and attacks her mouth. She squeals and embraces him, pulling him closer by his belt as her hand slips between his legs to rub against the very defined bulge in his pants.

“Number ten,” Maru breathes, and all at once Yoko remembers. He would smack his forehead if his hands weren’t otherwise occupied, and if he hides his face in Maru’s belly then he won’t actually _be_ able to cross off number ten, as embarrassing as it is.

He’s always wondered.

The gasp when Erika draws it out isn’t planned, nor is the way Yoko’s eyes get round at the sight. Hina rolls his hips sharply, pushing into her hand and seeming to grow even bigger from her touch. Yoko sees his chest heave and wonders if he’s growling, wishes he could hear it as he watches his friend descend on his girlfriend and kiss her heatedly.

She lifts up her leg and Yoko thinks they’re going to do it just like that, fuck while still half dressed because Hina doesn’t like to wait and apparently Erika is just as impatient. His suspicions are confirmed when she reaches under her pillow and returns with a condom, Hina pulling his shirt over his head and biting his lip as she rolls it onto him.

Yoko completely forgets that he’s not alone until there’s a hand on his chin, urging him up. His eyes not leaving the two who are uniting right in front of him, he lifts his head and struggles to focus when he feels a pair of lips on his jaw, soft and eager and familiar.

He wants to ask “what are you doing?” but a moan comes out instead. The touch leaves his face and disappears long enough for Yoko to be genuinely shocked when it returns on his thigh. He doesn’t have much moving room, the harsh bark of the tree trunk against his back for some semblance of balance as Maru comes closer.

“You can’t see,” he ends up saying, because that is clearly what’s important here, and Yoko thinks his cock is about ready to burst out of his pants with how hard it is, which intensifies as Hina fucks Erika into her own mattress.

“That’s okay,” Maru replies, his voice light and happy like normal with no indication that his fingers are sliding higher, stroking the base of Yoko’s erection through the thin fabric. “I’d rather do this.”

Yoko would rather he do that too, even if he has to unfasten his own pants to move things along. It’s even colder when he’s exposed but it only lasts long enough for Maru to take him in hand, stroking him from base to tip and back again in a lazy rhythm that has Yoko whining and reaching blindly for Maru’s hair. His fingers twist in the strands and Maru’s breath is hot on his neck, followed by a hot tongue as Maru sucks a little on the skin at the very back of Yoko’s jaw.

Maru is practically in his lap now, his own hands resting on Maru’s knees and he wouldn’t be much of a friend if he didn’t return the favor. Never mind the cute little noises Maru makes when he’s jerking off, which Yoko would definitely not know from personal experience. Not at all.

They sound even better when directed into his ear, escalating as Yoko pumps him faster and feels the harsh breaths on his face. His hips push up into Maru’s touch, oddly in sync with Hina’s rhythm on the other side of the window that becomes fuzzy as Yoko’s vision starts to distort.

His eyes slip shut and he’s not sure if he does it, maybe Maru does it, but somehow his lips find Maru’s and the other two are forgotten. Maru’s kiss demands his full attention, which is given willingly as Maru coaxes out Yoko’s tongue and sends a shiver down Yoko’s spine with each flick. Maru squeezes his length just right and swallows an unplanned moan, responding with a noise that’s absolutely obscene as Yoko thumbs the head of Maru’s cock.

Naturally Maru comes first, but Yoko’s right behind him and it’s a miracle that they don’t fall out of the tree, neither one much concerned with balancing as they cling onto each other and pull the other off. Tissues emerge from Maru’s pockets and serve the purpose while Yoko’s eyes glance back to the couple who are still going strong on Erika’s bed.

He’s not really concerned with them right now, not with the way Maru gets a little clingy after orgasm. Yoko has no problem kissing him and snuggling as much as he can as they regain the energy to actually get down, lazily pressing their lips together over and over until suddenly he thinks about the third item on his list that was supposedly crossed off tonight; he’s pretty sure ‘sex with Maru’ wasn’t on there, nor was ‘sex in a tree.’

“Maru-chan,” Yoko asks, barely recognizing his own voice with its depth and husk. “What was number thirty-seven?”

Maru giggles. “It’s not _exactly_ the same, but you wanted to come in mid-air.”

It’s not the same at all – Yoko had been thinking more along the lines of while skydiving or perhaps in outer space, but he supposes it’s the thought that counts and makes a mental amendment that allows for trees.

He’s not getting any younger, after all.


End file.
